


Dark Power

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Yuugi tries to summon some dark powers?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Yuugi glances darkly at the uncompleted Sennen Puzzle, it sat in the centre of his room almost mocking him as the gold twinkled against the light of his desk lamp. There was a thin piece of rope tied to every piece that laid out.

"This Sennen Puzzle is meant to give the user powers of darkness!" Yuugi cries out an insane glint shone in his eyes as he came forward and finished pouring the salt on the floor of his bedroom, completing the round circle it made for his ceremony; he had been preparing for this all week and now the time had arrived.

"Soon! Soon I will use the dark powers to get revenge on everyone!" Yuugi spat out enraged by where his own thoughts were taking him, memories of his hellish high school life flashed before his eyes.

"They'll be sorry!" Yuugi hisses out, he focused solely on the Puzzle, "They'll be sorry!"

Yuugi felt tears forming in his eyes, as he remembers. Over the past three years he had been bullied badly; not just by students but his teachers as well. Others were guilty of knowing and not reaching out.

Yuugi could not take it anymore, it could not understand why they were doing this in the first place. Do they enjoy his severe pain, enjoy seeing his bloody and beaten body? They hit him so hard once he could not walk for a week without limping.

Closing his eyes he moans out, no one cared about him. No one notices him crying out for help. And when he did, they would turn away from him. Once he amused the thought of running far far away, of course, this would only cause pain to the only one who truly loved him, his grandfather.

Opening his eyes, the purple there had become almost black. Rage, angry, hate, pain-filled them. Yuugi laughs out loud, the laugher overtook him and he began hysteria.

"Blind this together!" Yuugi shouts at the circle, "Give me the power made them sorry!"

The overhead lights suddenly flicked on and Yuugi turned blinking towards his grandfather who was tapping his feet while crossing his arms over his chest, the pointed look on his face told him he was in trouble.

"Yuugi it's one in the morning!" Sugoroku says in annoyance, "Can't you do that when its light out?"

"Ah, sure Grandpa." Yuugi answers with a sigh as he stands up and walks over to his bed, the old man waited for the teen to crawl under the covers before turning off the lights.

"Goodbye Yuugi, remember you have to get up early in the morning." Sugoroku said as he walks out the door and holds the door's handle as he slowly shuts it, "You are graduating."

"I know Grandpa," Yuugi replies with a smile, knowing that his three years of hell was at last over, "Good night."

"Good night," Sugoroku said as the door shut right up.

Yuugi smiles to himself as he tucked himself further in the covers, he was overall a happy person who never let the horrible things he suffered to let him get him down. He did have his moments, like right now, but it was hoping to just get on with it.

"They'll be sorry when I am living a happy life doing the things I love to do," Yuugi says to his empty room, "No one can take my happiness away but myself. You just watch me! I am going to become a good adult!"

As Yuugi fall asleep he failed to notice the puzzle he had been trying to complete for the past eleven years was the whole of the floor in the middle of the room.


	2. Take 2

In a candle lit room a fifteen year old boy stood; the large thick red candles were in a circle in a clear space in the centre of his room, and on every safe surface there were smaller thinner candles, giving the place a dark gloomy atmosphere.

Mutou Yuugi slowly walks around the candles pouring a white substance as he went, purple eyes stare dully through his bangs and at the uncompleted Sennen Puzzle that he had sat in the middle of his circle; as the light flickered the gold twinkled at him almost mockingly.

Yuugi black mop of hair covered his eyes, it fell past his shoulders onto his dark green hoodie jumper, he wore baggy black and red jogging pants that gave him the appearance of being smaller than what he was.

The teen comes to a halt, he glances over his handy work and nods; after the right years of trying and failing to complete the puzzle, he was, at last, using a much different way. He had tied which piece of the puzzle with a think white cotton string that was socked in his blood, then he laid it out in his circle.

"This Sennen Puzzle is meant to give the user powers of darkness!" Yuugi cries out an insane glint shone in his eyes, he came forward and finished pouring the salt on the floor of his bedroom, completing the round circle it made for his ceremony; he had been preparing for this all week and now the time had arrived.

"Soon! Soon I will use the dark powers to get revenge on everyone!" Yuugi spat out enraged by where his own thoughts were taking him, memories of his hellish junior high school life flashed before his eyes.

"They'll be sorry!" Yuugi hisses out, he focused solely on the Puzzle,

"They'll be sorry!" Yuugi felt tears forming in his eyes, he remembers. Over the past three years he had been bullied badly; not just by students but his teachers as well. Others were guilty of knowing and not reaching out. Yuugi could not take it anymore, it could not understand why they were doing this in the first place.

He refused to let his high school life be the same, refused to have the next three years repeat itself. Yuugi blinks there was a strange throbbing behind his eyes. Shaking his head he bends down to his knees, almost blindly grabbing the puzzle, needing to complete, it had been the only thing that kept him sane. As he touched piece after piece he wonders.

'Do they enjoy his severe pain, enjoy seeing his bloody and beaten body?' Yuugi cries out in his mind, 'They hit him so hard once he could not walk for a week without limping.' Yuugi stops he was dimly aware he was referring to himself as a third person, he did this when he wanted to detached himself from what was happening.

Closing his eyes he moans out, no one cared about him. “No one notices him crying out for help. And when he did, they would turn away from him.”Yuugi continues on this time uttering the words under his breathe, 'Once he amused the thought of running far far away, of course, this would only cause pain to the only one who truly loved him, his grandfather.'

Opening his eyes, the purple there had become almost black.

Rage, angry, hate, pain-filled them. Yuugi laughs out loud, the laugher overtook him and he began hysteria. "Blind this together!" Yuugi shouts at the circle, "Give me the power made them sorry!"

The overhead lights suddenly flicked on and Yuugi turned blinking towards his grandfather who was tapping his feet while crossing his arms over his chest, the pointed look on his face told him he was in trouble.

"Yuugi its one in the morning!" Sugoroku says in annoyance, "Can't you do that when tomorrow, during the day?"

"Ah, sure Grandpa." Yuugi answers with a sigh as he stands up and walks over to his bed, the old man waited for the teen to crawl under the covers before turning off the lights.

"Goodnight Yuugi, remember you have to get up early in the morning." Sugoroku said as he walks out the door and holds the door's handle as he slowly shuts it, "You are graduating from junior high school and starting high school in a couple of weeks."

"I know Grandpa," Yuugi replies with a smile, knowing that his three years of hell was at last over, and three more was yet to come, "Good night."

"Good night," Sugoroku said again as the door shut right up. Yuugi smiles to himself as he tucked himself further in the covers, he was overall a happy person who never let the horrible things he suffered to let him get him down. He did have his moments, like right now, but it was hoping to just get on with it.

"They'll be sorry when I am living a happy life doing the things I love to do," Yuugi says to his empty room,

"No one can take my happiness away but myself. You just watch me! I am going to become a good adult!" Yuugi closes his eyes and imaged a large metal door, he took of the pain and hate he felt towards those who wronged him and threw it inside, closing it up and placing cold iron chains around it. As soon as he let go of that rage he relaxed into his bed.

As Yuugi fall asleep he failed to notice the puzzle he had been trying to complete for the past eight years was the whole of the floor in the middle of the room.

XXX

Mutou Yuugi was a genius, who had an overactive brain; the reason grandfather fused him with studying and gaming was to keep him growing bored. The young man had no one like himself to talk who could keep up with his line of thinking, but he knew used to this and learned how to appear like everyone else. This leads his grandfather to believe he was just fine.

Yuugi was growing bored. The teen had no let out. And the games he played were now failing to keep his mind together with the older he got. Within this unique mind, something interesting was happening. Like how Yuugi learned to lock his deepest agonies, he was learning how to lock away the boredom; however, this was forming into another half, another thinking half. A part of Yuugi unused brain began thinking and plotting.

Slowly it gave the ability to work out for itself to move its body while its other slept.

Purple eyes open. It was early morning. Turning its head it glances over at the puzzle. It was odd. Last night it was the one talking, yet Yuugi was still wide awake.

It used his mouth and hands and-

Yuugi sat up in bed, the body exhausted the mind well alert.

A strange smile forms on Yuugi's lips, he kicked the covers off and crawls out of bed. Standing he looks at the puzzle Yuugi had been working on, it had been together when they had completed it.

When Yuugi had been using all of his brainpower. It moves over to their desk and takes the magazine that was there, he flicks through and found the page Yuugi had been taken a liken to. Like with the pain and hate, wishful desires were locked away.

These desires became its desire. Yuugi wanted to have a hair cut and dry his hair, but he forcefully sealed this want because he knew his grandfather would not like it.

It growls.

Yuugi was so quick to do what others wanted but never everything for himself. Also, this high school he was going to allowed dyed hair so it would be fine. Spinning around on his heels, the nameless half wonders off to see their grandfather and have a word with him.

XXX

When Yuugi woke up he was sitting up in a seat, his head felt light and refreshed. Blinking he sees a teen around his own age in front of him and smiles at the sight of the hair cut.

'Am I dreaming?' Yuugi thinks tilting his head to the side, he glances around and notices where he was. In a hairstylist. He jerks his head back around and stares at the person, an odd feeling growing in his stomach.

“You like?” The woman asked as she appears next to him with a round mirror in hand, she began to hold it up to behind his neck.


End file.
